THAT XX
by ExoPlanet
Summary: SUMMARY "Aku mencintaimu..tinggalkan dia, kumohon.." -BBH- "jangan tinggalkan aku, Marry me?" -PCY- Gabisa bikin summary, baca aja langsung biar enak(?)
1. Chapter 1

Judul : That XX

Author : ExoPlanet

Main Cast : Baekhyun (EXO) and Chanyeol (EXO)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, zonateman(?)

Rate : M (Rate berubah sesuai kebutuhan plot ya gays(?) yah you know lah karna ini bukanlah PWP hahahha xD

Desclaimer : ALL OF THE CHARACTER IN THIS FANFICTION HERE BELONG TO THEIR GOD, PARENT AND THEIR SELF. I JUST USE THEIR NAME TO SUPPORT MY –ABAL-ABAL- FANFICTION.

WARNING : THIS FANFICTION IS GS FOR UKE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

FANFICTION INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR DEWASA, JADI BAGI ANAK-ANAK ATAU REMAJA LABIL YANG MASIH DALAM MASA INGIN MENCOBA-COBA(?) HARAP TIDAK MEMBACA KARENA AKAN BERAKIBAT DOSA ( ._. )

SAYA SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN OKAY? 

DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI !

JANGAN NGAJAK-NGAJAK SAYA YA HAHA

SEBENARNYA FANFICTION INI TERINSPIRASI SAAT SAYA SEDANG MENDENGARKAN LAGU BANG NAGA ALIAS G-DRAGON YANG BERJUDUL THAT XX JUGA. DAN ENTAH MENGAPA FANTASI SAYA LANGSUNG BERPUTAR-PUTAR SEPERTI YANG TELAH SAYA TUANGKAN DALAM MENULIS FF INI.

DAN ULALA~ MUNCULLAH FF INI

FF INI MURNI DARI FANTASI SAYA KOK, SUER. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN MAIN CAST, JUDUL, ALUR ATAUPUN YANG LAINNYA SAYA BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU.

KARNA SUDAH SAYA BILANG TADI KAN? INI MURNI HASIL IMAJINASI OTAK SAYA.

SO... ENJOY MY STORY!

"YA PARK CHANYEOL!"

"KYAAA~~ AKU MENCINTAIMU PARK!"

"OHMYGODNESS PLEASEE AHHH~!"

"BE MINE CHANYEOL OPPAAAA!"

Kalian pasti sudah menduganya. Yap benar sekali! teriakan para yeoja penggemar 'pangeran' sekolah sudah kerap menjadi santapan indera telingaku setiap harinya. Memekakkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Pesona seorang pangeran sekolah memang sangat menyilaukan...

Pertama biar kuperkenalkan Park Chanyeol, atau biasa disapa Chanyeol adalah anak dari pemilik ParkFam Cooperation yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar kedua di Korea Selatan. Donatur terbesar ke-2 disekolah ini. Perusahaan ini tidak hanya bergerak dalam bidang Fashion, namun juga dalam bidang perhotelan dan mobil mewah. Bukan hanya itu, ParkFam Cooperation juga telah membuka banyak cabang di seluruh penjuru Eropa dan Amerika bagian utara. Hebat bukan? Kalian pasti dapat membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan keluarga Park ini. Hidup dengan harta yang berlimpah, kemewahan dan kesewenang-wenangan menjadi hal wajib bagi kaum orang 'terlalu kaya' seperti mereka.

Tapi kalian salah, 100% salah~ karna keluarga Park merupakan merupakan keluarga yang sangat harmonis. Mereka jarang sekali terlibat skandal yang memalukan, bahkan mereka hampir selalu menunjukkan prestasi perusahaan mereka kedunia Internasional yang menyebabkan banyak Investor bahkan wisatawan asing yang berkunjung ke Korea Selatan.

Bicara soal Park Chanyeol... dia adalah sosok pemuda yang tampan dengan mata lebar, hidung bangir, rahang tegas dan surai hitamnya yang menutup dahinya. Tingginya..mungkin sekitar 187 cm karna ia adalah seorang kapten tim basket sekolah kami. Tubuhnya..SANGAT ATLETIS. GOD. Dengan abs yang sempurna serta otot bisepnya yang tak terlalu menonjol membuatku hampir berteriak histeris saat mengingatnya.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Aku reflek menoleh saat mendengar nama lengkapku diucapkan dengan lantang oleh sahabatku dari depan pintu kelas. ahh sial sekali padahal aku sedang membayangkan betapa bagusnya tubuh ber-abs milik Park Chanyeol.

"Wae Lu? Waeeeee?" jawabku malas sambil menidurkan kepalaku diatas meja karna yah ini masih sangat pagi, tapi Xi Luhan sahabatku yang cerewet itu mengganggu waktu bersenang-senangku.

"Lihatlah baekk! Kemari cepat!" ucap Luhan dengan sedikit mengibaskan tangannya memanggilku dengan sedikit berbisik serta penekanan disetiap ucapannya, dan yah matanya melotot mengisyaratkanku untuk segera menghampirinya.

Mengerti dengan maksud Luhan, aku segera beranjak dari posisiku untuk mengahmpiri Luhan dengan tergesa dan keringat yang tiba-tiba mengucur dari pelipisku.

Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa takut jika seperti ini..

Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang.. memukul dadaku seakan memberontak untuk ku keluarkan.

Semoga dugaanku salah...

Mataku melebar melihat apa yang sedang dua manusia itu lakukan saat ini.

Aku membatu..

Entah kenapa rasa takutku berubah menjadi amarah saat ini. nafasku memburu dan tanganku mengepal dengan sangat kuat. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka dan berniat untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat ini tidak peduli dengan setengah teriakan Luhan yang mencegahku.

15 meter

10 meter

5 meter

GREP

Aku merasakan seseorang tengah memelukku dan menenggelamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya. Aku memberontak namun tanganku digenggam dengan sangat erat olehnya. Aku kalah dengan kekuatannya, dan aku akhirnya diam.

"sehun lepaskan aku.." ucapku lirih masih dengan posisiku saat ini.

"tidak akan byun." Jawabnya tegas dan datar. Seperti biasanya.

"biarkan aku menghabisi mereka hun.."

Kurasakan Sehun menarikku menjauhi mereka. Aku tak bisa menolaknya. Kakiku melangkah begitu saja mengikuti langkah kakinya yang panjang mebawaku ketempat yang bahkan aku sendiri tak mengetahuinya.

Dan disaat langkahnya telah berhenti, aku juga ikut menghentikan langkahku. Berdiri disampingnya dan mendongakkan kepalaku.

Tampan

Tanpa sadar aku mengulas senyum tipis dengan mataku yang memang sudah berkaca-kaca menahan emosiku semenjak Sehun menarikku ketempat ini.

Berdiri didepan kelas XII A memperhatikan namja yang memang sejak kecil kusukai tertawa bahagia bersama teman-teman sekelasnya dengan sesekali menepuk tangan dan memegang perutnya. Senyumnya sangat lebar.

Seketika aku mengingat kejadian didepan perpustakaan tadi. aku menundukkan wajahku dalam. Menggenggam tangan sehun lebih erat yang memang masih menggenggam tanganku sejak tadi. menahan air mataku yang seakan berontak untuk keluar saat ini juga.

Pundakku mulai bergetar. Pertahananku runtuh.

Kenapa harus dia...

Author Pov

"eunghh~" lenguh seorang yeoja karna merasa terganggu acara tidurnya dihari minggu harus diusik oleh sang surya yang tampak belum sepenuhnya meninggi, menyebabkan silau dimatanya.

Yeoja bersurai coklat tersebut segera mendudukkan dirinya dengan sebelah tangan masih mengucek matanya dan memberengut lucu.

Tok tok tok

"sayang? Sudah bangun?" tanya sosok yeoja paruh baya dari luar kamar yeoja tersebut setelah mengetuk pintu.

"euh... sudah eomma..." jawabnya sambil sedikit menguap.

"cepat mandi, sehun menunggumu dibawah."

.

.

.

.

"hah? Oh sehun...?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Masih dengan memejamkan mata sipitnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal berusaha mencerna apa yang eommanya katakan.

Seketika pandangannya tertuju pada jam kecil dinakas sebelah tempat tidur yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 pagi.

"TIDAK AKU TERLAMBAT!"

"sehunhhh hahhh hahhh~" ucapnya dengan nafas tersengal sambil memegangi kedua lututnya karena baru saja berlari menuruni tangga.

"kerbau betina baru bangun eoh? Ckck lihat penampilanmu baek" ucap sehun sambil memandangi penampilan yeoja didepannya –baekhyun- dengan pandangan mengejek.

"kau berisik. Kajja kita sudah terlambat."

.

"aku curiga mereka memiliki suatu hubungan baek"

"sudah pasti iya. Bahkan aku baru saja melihat mereka berciuman panas kemarin didepan perpustakaan."

"tapi bisa saja mereka hanya...one night stand?"

Pletak

"aishh! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku baek?!"

"bodoh. Mereka masih pelajar sehun, mana mungkin mereka melakukan one night stand. Sangat kecil kemungkinannya."

Baekhyun Pov

Aku segera mengabaikan sehun yang masih mengaduh kesakitan disampingku sambil sesekali mengusap kepalanya sayang. Pandanganku masih fokus menatap dua sejoli yang sedang makan sambil sesekali saling menyuapi dengan senyum manis di bibir mereka. Ugh menjijikkan! Aku benar-benar membenci mereka. Rasanya aku ingin menyiram wajah sok malaikatnya itu dengan air keras. eung...mungkin dengan segelas jus pare saja sudah cukup.

"sehun, jam berapa chanyeol akan datang kemari?"

"eung... katanya sih sekitar jam 9 baek. setengah jam lagi."

Hahhh~ aku benar-benar lelah melakukan ini semua. Menutupi apa yang seharusnya aku katakan pada sahabatku sejak dulu.

"chanyeol sangat menyayanginya baek. Cinta telah membutakan segalanya" ucapan sehun 2 tahun yang lalu masih terngiang dengan jelas diingatanku.

"baek baek mereka sepertinya akan pergi darisini." Perkataan sehun menyadarkanku. Aku segera melihat kearah mereka lagi dengan hati-hati.

"tapi bukannya mereka mempunyai janji disini?"

"iya baek kita tunggu saja."

Setelah yeoja itu mengantarkan seorang namja yang aku curigai sebagai selingkuhannya kedepan pintu keluar, yeoja itu segera terduduk ditempatnya semua sambil memanggil pelayan untuk membersihkan mejanya. Ughh kau takut ketahuan selingkuh eoh?! Batinku menjerit ingin sekali mengahajarnya dengan jurus hapkido yang sudah kutekuni sejak junior high school.

Dan benar sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, kulihat mobil chanyeol terparkir dengan indah diarea parkir cafe ini. Kenapa kau selalu tampan yeol... tanpa kusadari pandangan mataku terus terpaku padanya sejak keluar dari mobil sampai masuk kedalam cafe ini dan duduk didepan yeoja tadi.

"baek aku lapar. Aku ingin memesan makanan, kau mau seperti biasanya?"

"ah iya sehun." Jawabku tanpa melihat kearah sehun. Maaf sehun aku mengabaikanmu. Tapi sungguh pemandangan didepanku saat ini sungguh menyakitkan. Kulihat chanyeol saat ini tengah mengecup dahi yeoja itu dengan sayang. Dapat kulihat ketulusan disetiap pandangannya terhadap yeoja itu. sakit... tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan tanganku menahan luapan emosiku saat ini. kulihat yeoja itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Manis, dimata chanyeol.

"sehun aku mau pulang." Ucapku sangat singkat tepat setelah sehun meletakkan pesanan kami diatas meja.

"kau gila baek. aku belum memakan makananku baekkkk" jawabnya jengkel.

"lihat mereka." Timpalku cepat sambil menunjuk mereka dengan daguku.

"bukankah kau sudah terbiasa dengan ini?" tanya sehun. Kudengar dari jawabannya itu sungguh sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi memang benar.. pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa menjadi santapan rutin kedua bola mata malangku.. sungguh malang...

"sehunnnn"

"iya iya tunggu sebentar aku ingin menghabiskan makananku dulu."

Kulihat namja es disampingku ini dengan sangat tergesa-gesa memasukkan potongan demi potongan makanannya kedalam mulutnya. "kalau makan pelan-pelan kkk kau lucu sekali tuan Oh~" ucapku sambil membersihkan lelehan cappucino disudut bibirnya dengan menggunakan tisu dan terkekeh melihat kelakuannya yang entah mengapa terllihat sangat lucu dimataku.

"kau sungguh menyebalkan baek." jawabnya dengan menggunakan ekspresi "-_-" disela mengunyah makanannya.

Sesekali kulirik mereka dari ekor mataku.

Dan apa ini?

Chanyeol terlihat memalingkan pandangannya. Apakah chanyeol menyadari keberadaanku dan sehun disini?

ahh tidak mungkin, hentikan khayalanmu baek.

TBC

HAYOLOH DOR DOR TBC TBC HAHAHA

Nggantung ga sih? Engga kan?

Nah udah bisa nebak belum kira-kira ceritanya kaya gimana?

Sama kaya ff saya yang sebelumnya nih, saya bakalan liat respon kalian para reader-nim terkait ff abal-abal ini. kalo respon bagus ya saya lanjut, kalo tidak ya saya hapus.

Kalian mau lanjut ga? Kalo mau lanjut review ya~ yang banyak! ketik apapun komentar anda mengenai ff ini, asalkan jangan bash saya. saya baru pemula pemirsa u_u

Nah, sekian ngomelnya(?)

See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Keesokan harinya, 06.00 KST

"Eunghhh.. ahhh"

"mhhhh, hentikanhhh ahhh"

"Jonginhh hentikannh anghhh"

SIAL. Demi tuhan. Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk sekedar mendengarkan desahan nista yang secara misterius berasal dari lorong perpustakaan. Tempat yang sama saat aku memergoki- ah! Itu pasti mereka. Iya aku sangat yakin itu pasti mereka. Ditambah dengan desahan yeoja tersebut menyebut nama Jongin.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"BRENGSEK KAU!" emosiku tak terbendung lagi. aku sudah cukup mengalah selama ini melihat kelakuan bejat mereka. Beruntung tak ada Luhan maupun Sehun disini, jadi aku akan dapat dengan leluasa menghajar mereka tanpa ampun.

Kulihat Kyungsoo –yeoja itu- tampak gelagapan segera merapikan seragam sekolahnya yang tampak sedikit berantakan dengan kancing dibagian dadanya terbuka menampilkan buah dadanya yang ranum. Sedangkan Jongin? Hell. Bahkan namja itu saat ini tengah menyeringai kearahku sempat sebelumnya menyeka darah disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Bugh

"BRENGSEK KAU! KALIAN! APA KALIAN TAK PUNYA OTAK HAH?!" omelku sembari meninju rahang Jongin sampai ia tersungkur dilantai dengan memegangi dagunya yang memar.

"dan kau...KEPARAT KAU KYUNGSOO!" tanganku beralih menjambak rambut panjangnya hingga menyebabkannya harus mendongak.

"Baek ahh lepaskan baekk.." ucapnya sembari meringis menahan rasa sakit dan tangannya yang memegangi lenganku.

"kau fikir aku tidak muak hah?!" teriakku tepat didepan mukanya. Kuyakin saat ini wajahku pasti sudah memerah menahan emosiku untuk tak membanting Kyungsoo disini saat ini juga.

"BAEKHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Suara itu, aku mengenalnya. Tidak, Chanyeol melihat ini. Chanyeol tidak boleh melihat ini semua. Chanyeol tidak boleh terpuruk lagi. sesaat kemudian kulepaskan tanganku dari rambut Kyungsoo lalu membalikkan badanku untuk melihat Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa kearah kami. Atau lebih tepatnya kearah kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol.." lirihku.

Kulihat Chanyeol tak melihat kearahku. Pandangannya hanya terfokus pada kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo. Kulihat ada raut kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata bulat itu saat menatapnya.

"Chagi? Gwaencanha? Bagian mana yang sakit? Eum?"

sakit.

Dadaku sesak melihat Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah memeluk Kyungsoo dengan penuh kekhawatiran sambil sesekali menciumi puncak kepalanya penuh sayang. Sementara kulihat Kyungsoo saat ini hanya diam membenamkan seluruh wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

Tidak, yeoja itu jahat yeol...

Kau tak seharusnya seperti itu padanya yeol...

Kyungsoo tak mencintaimu...

Mataku memanas. Pandanganku mulai mengabur karna genangan air mata dipelupukku yang saat ini dengan mati-matian kutahan. Kugigit bibirku kuat kuat hingga terasa anyir dalam mulutku. Sejenak lelah melihat kemesraan mereka didepanku, alih-alih kuedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok Kim Jongin. Sial. Dia sudah pergi. Aku akan membuat perhitungan padanya nanti.

"yeol aku ti-"

"pergi baek! aku benar-benar kecewa padamu saat ini!"

"tapi yeo-"

"KUBILANG PERGI!"

Chanyeol membentakku. Mata bulatnya yang dulu selalu memancarkan tatapan teduh kepadaku berubah menjadi tatapan nyalang penuh dengan kebencian. Apa kau membenciku sekarang yeol? Kenapa?

Chanyeol benar-benar tak menganggap kehadiranku disini. yang masih setia berdiri melihatnya. Chanyeol, mencium dahi Kyungsoo lama sembari memejamkan matanya.

Sakit.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. lebih baik aku dibanting di lantai keras tanpa matras daripada harus melihat mereka saat ini.

Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka. Menutup mulutku dengan punggung tangan dan berlari kearah taman belakang sekolah. Aku ingin sendiri saat ini.

"hiks.. hiks... yeol maafkan aku... hiks" isakku pilu sembari terus menggigit bibirku yang bahkan sudah robek saat ini.

"dia tak mencintaimu yeol..."

"akulah yang mencintaimu..."

"kenapa yeol...Chanyeol...hiks hiks..."

Author pov.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah, Baekhyun tampak berjalan dengan sangat lemas menuju gerbang sekolah menunggu Sehun untuk pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Sejak tadi selama pelajaran berlangsung Baekhyun sama sekali tidak fokus dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh Cho Songsaengnim. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol. bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol saat ini? apakah Chanyeol benar-benar marah padanya? Semua pikiran buruk itu terus berputar dalam otak Baekhyun.

"Oy baek ayo kita pulang." Suara Sehun mampu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari aktifitasnya untuk sekedar memikirkan Chanyeol. Baekhyunpun segera berjalan mendahului Sehun dengan wajah menunduk.

"baek?" seketika Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya.

Sehun mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang tertekuk dan seketika menemukan kejanggalan itu. "bibirmu kenapa?" tanya Sehun menyelidik setelah mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk melihat luka itu dengan jelas.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun lalu melepaskan tangan Sehun yang masih setia mendongakkan dagunya.

"apa karna kim Jongin?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sekali lagi

"lalu siapa baek?" tanya Sehun merasa gemas karna sahabatnya ini sedari tadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sejenak menghembuskan nafasnya gusar, "aku menggigitnya sendiri hun," jawab Baekhyun dengan lemas.

"kali ini apa penyebabnya? Chanyeol lagi?" Sehun memegang pundak Baekhyun dengan sedikit remasan. Matanya menatap tajam Baekhyun menanti jawaban yang keluar dari bibir cherry Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Sehun segera menyeret tangan Baekhyun untuk setidaknya pergi dari sana. Menghindari tatapan curiga murid-murid lain.

Didalam mobil Sehun. Hening. Mereka benar-benar sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Baek" suara Sehun memecah keheningan

"hmm" jawab Baekhyun dengan gumaman lemah dan tetap menundukkan wajah murungnya.

"ceritakan padaku baek, apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"..."

"baek?" kali ini Sehun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping menghadap Baekhyun yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"huhhh~" terdengar helaan nafas yang sangat kentara keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya pelan-pelan. Mengatur nafasnya berulang kali, sebelum akhirnya beralih menatap sahabat esnya yang sangat perhatian padanya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipisya.

"baek, kau tau kan aku tak akan pernah tertipu oleh senyummu itu?" ucap Sehun mengingatkan dan tersenyum setelahnya. Membalas senyuman Baekhyun yang sangat sayang sekali dilewatkan.

"..."

"hahh~ jika sudah seperti ini tidak ada cara lain lagi.. ayo tuan putri! kita perbaiki raut wajah dan moodmu yang sangat jelek itu. ughhh sangat jelek" ucap Sehun karna Baekhyun masih dalam mode murungnya yang sialnya sangat menjengkelkan dimata namja es itu.

"euh..." Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali "KAJJA SEHUNNIE~ YEAY!" sahut Baekhyun antusias yang sepertinya sudah mulai melupakan masalah tadi.

"chagi..."

"iya sayang?"

"aku mau eskrim...eumm...ayo kita beli eskrim ya ya ya?"

"ahaha tidak perlu seperti itu sayang, oke kita beli sekarang, bagaimana? Eum?"

"ay! Kau yang terbaik"

Chu~

"aku mencintaimu"

"aku lebih mencintaimu"

Baekhyun POV

"carilah tempat duduk dan aku memesan sebentar oke baek?"

"siap kapten! Hehe~"

Pandanganku mengedar sambil sesekali mempoutkan bibirku dan mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk pada daguku. Kebiasaanku saat bingung. Yang benar saja, hanya ada tiga tempat yang kosong disini. dekat jendela? Ditengah-tengah? Atau diluar? Ahh aku benar-benar bingung. Sejenak aku memejamkan mataku dan bergumam pelan.

Sampai ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. Aku terlonjak kaget.

"astagaaa kau mengagetkanku Sehunn" kesalku sambil sesekali memukuli lengannya yang sedang membawa dua cup besar eskrim vanila dan stroberi.

"seharusnya aku tau akan berakhir seperti ini baek" jawab Sehun dengan ekspresi andalan -_-

"hehehe mianhae Sehunnie~ eum? Wahhh~ eskrimku sayang sudah datangg~" segera ku ambil eskrim stroberi itu dari tangan Sehun. Sehun berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Sehunn tunggu akuuu~ Sehunnn~ akh-"

Bugh

Awww!

Sial aku menabrak seseorang.

Dan...double sialan. Eskrim stroberi jatuh tumpah berceceran diseragam yang saat ini masih kukenakan.

Dan ohh pantatku sangat sakit saat ini. pantatku yang malang / -_-

"hey! Kau punya mata ti-" nafasku tercekat. sialan. Seseorang itu adalah Chanyeol. PARK CHANYEOL.

DEMI PERUT ABS CHANYEOL YANG SANGAT MENGGIURKAN, NAMJA DIDEPANKU SAAT INI ADALAH ORANG YANG PALING TIDAK INGIN AKU TEMUI UNTUK SAAT INI.

"ahh~ mianhae~ maaf aku dan pacarku tak melihatmu Baekhyun~" ucap Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Chanyeol. sialan. Apa yang yeoja jalang itu lakukan.

"dasar bermuka dua" timpalku ketus menatapnya tajam.

"sopanlah sedikit baek. dia pacarku." Chanyeol menambahi.

.

Fuck Chanyeol!

.

"gwaencanha chagi~ ayo kita beli eskrim keburu habis yeol~" sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada dimanja-manjakan dan menyeret Chanyeol meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk dengan tidak elit disana.

Hahh~ aku benar-benar pusing.

"astaga baek kau bodoh sekali" Sehun tiba-tiba berjongkok didepanku sambil membersihkan cipratan eskrim yang ada dipipi kiriku lalu melepaskan sweater abu-abu yang saat ini tengah ia kenakan.

"pakailah~ kau terlihat sangat berantakan baek haha"

"sialan kau oh Sehun haha"

"jadi? Mau eskrim yang baru?" tanya Sehun setelah kami berdua duduk ditempat yang ada di luar kedai ini.

"gwaencanha~ aku sudah tidak bernafsu sekarang." Jawabku malas lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas.

Kulihat Sehun tengah asik memakan eskrim vanilanya dengan hikmat. Matanya sesekali tersenyum. Dan itu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"apa kau masih Oh Sehun temanku yang sangat jelek dan dingin?" tanyaku setelah memasukkan kembali ponsel kedalam tas.

"heol baek aku tampan, dan kau tau itu" jawab Sehun datar dan kembali mencomot eskrim itu.

"kau menakutiku hun. Kau tersenyum diam-diam... hihhh~ aku merinding.." ucapku sambil bergidik.

"kau mau?"

Rasa vanila? Eumm... sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk.

"suapi aku Sehunnn~" jawabku manja dan mencondongkan wajahku mendekati cup besar eskrim vanila miliknya.

"buka mulutmu tuan putri jelek~ aaa~"

"Aummm~ ehmm! Enak Sehunn~"

Author POV

Seseorang terlihat mengamati kegiatan dua orang sahabat ini dengan kesal. sesekali tangannya terkepal ketika melihat Sehun menyubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas, dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Thanks -to- Baekhyun Chanyeol XD

Tadaa~ ini dia chapter 2nya chinguuu! Gimana nih? Suka ga?

Makasih banget ya buat L S622 yang udah review hehe

Buat L S622, ini udah diupdate chinguu~ hope you like it ^^

 **AND BIG THANKS BUAT :**

 **L S622**

 **Gianty581**

 **Kim Zaa**

 **RismaSbila**

 **angelaalay**

 **chika love baby baekhyun**

Oh ya sekalian promosi~ aku bawa ff baru lagi loh. Temanya itu fantasy romance drama gitu chingu. Main cast Chanbaek lah pasti hahahaha~ monggo dibaca ya kalo berminat hehe~


End file.
